


Dinner

by ThirteenRedVampireBites



Series: Yule 2k19 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dinner, Google Translate Usage, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenRedVampireBites/pseuds/ThirteenRedVampireBites
Summary: An Early Christmas Dinner, and an Early Christmas Gift for Bucky's two Favourite men.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Yule 2k19 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576969
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Day four! Merry Christmas Eve!
> 
> ~Kate-Lee

Bucky was just finishing putting the last touches on dinner when FRIDAY announced, “ _Dad and Pops are on their way up, папочка.”_

“Thanks, darlin’. Stall them at the door while I set the table,” Bucky requested, picking up the finished plates and moving to the small table he’d set up in the living room next to the huge floor to ceiling windows. He set the plates out carefully and after making sure he had everything on the table, he patted his pockets to make sure that he had the rest before picking up the matches and lighting the trio of candles in the center of the table, taking a moment to breathe in the scents of cedar and sugar before he waved his hand in the air, signaling FRIDAY to let them in.

Suddenly nervous, Bucky patted his pockets one last time. One in each pocket, just where he’d put them when he’d changed after the gym. As footsteps came up the hallway, he took a deep breath before turning to face the door.

Some days Bucky couldn’t believe how lucky he was to get these two gorgeous men for himself, and days like today just exasperated that feeling. Bucky drug a keen eye over his boyfriends as they entered, quite happily ogling them as they moved into the room with smiles upon seeing him.

Tony had obviously been tinkering with something today, though he’d most definitely cleaned up since the only mar to his cleanliness was a tiny smear of grease or paint on his forehead above his left eyebrow. He was in a Metallica tee-shirt and a pair of tighter sweatpants that fit his legs and drew the eye to the power in his body.

Stephen was likewise dressed down in a pair of charcoal slacks and a jade button up that he’d rolled the sleeves up on. The Cloak of Levitation was nowhere to be found, and Bucky suspected that it was probably in the Lab with the bots.

“You made our favourites!” Tony cheered, coming over and wrapping his arms around Bucky’s shoulders.

“’S an early Christmas present,” Bucky replied, pecking Tony quickly before tugging Stephen in to do the same to him.

“It looks excellent, James,” Stephen assured him, shaking hands falling to Bucky and Tony’s hips as the Sorcerer pressed close. He was right, Bucky had made an excellent meal of salmon and risotto, and from the smell in the penthouse, he’d made his famous Chocolate café cupcakes for dessert.

“Come on, I’m starving!” Tony told them, kissing each on the cheek before he snaked his way free and sat down at the table, looking up at them with a puppy-pout until they joined him.

Discussions of how their days went made the dinner go quickly, and when the plates were empty, Bucky pushed back his chair and gathered up the dishes before heading back to the kitchen. Out of view, Bucky took another deep breath before plating up the cupcakes, setting one of the contents of his pockets on each of his boyfriends’ plates before he picked up all three and went back to the table.

Silently he sat the plates before his boyfriends, settling down in his own seat without a word said. He calmly unwrapped his own cupcake waiting for either to notice what else he’d put on the plate.

“Snowflake…” Tony gasped, the titanium ring on his plate finally catching his eye.

Stephen startled when he noticed the identical ring on his plate, gray eyes flashed from the ring to Bucky who wasn’t looking at either of them.

“I love you both,” Bucky started, pulling the cupcake paper apart as he avoided their eyes. “I love you and I want everyone to know that, and I want forever with you. So, if you’d be amiable, I would like to marry you both.”

“Yes!” Tony near-shouted as he clumsily got up to throw himself at Bucky.

Stephen slipped his ring on, spinning it around his finger eagerly. “Were you thinking an Intergalactic or Wakandan ceremony?”

Bucky flushed pink, his lips twitching. “Shuri has taken it upon herself, since she was who I asked for help with making the rings, to start the planning, so it appears that Wakanda will be hosting our wedding.”

Tony snickered, burying himself against Bucky’s chest. “This is going to be amazing.”

Laughing the three men pressed together to share the warmth this moment had brought, and quietly their thoughts turned to the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> папочка - dad
> 
> #  [Personal Tumblr](http://thirteenredvampirebites.tumblr.com) / [Writing Tumblr](http://crimsonswolfden.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nightworldlove) / [My Writing Blog](https://kate-lee-shadows.blogspot.ca/) / Email: thirteenredangels@hotmail.com  
> 
> 
> ***Tumblr may not work. Just a warning.***  
> 


End file.
